


A Little News

by texasbelle91



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Note Inside.</p><p>Please Read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little News

This is NOT a new story or a chapter update but instead an update on my writing.

As you may know, since starting my new job I have been unable to update my stories as often as I did in the past. Not only that, but I seemed to have lost my muse for many of them.

I am currently trying to write new chapters but with my busy schedule and lack of inspiration, it has been hard.

The reason for this post is to let you all know that I do not intend on leaving ANY of my stories unfinished and I am asking you all to please help me out….

Please leave a comment or PM me with your TOP 3 picks of my stories you would like me to update as well as any ideas. If you have ideas and I use them, I will be sure to give you credit for them.

The story with the most requests is the one I will be focusing on in my free time for the next couple of weeks and then I will move on to the one with the second most requests and so on.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!

(P.S. Feel free to leave any requests or comments.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on fanfiction.net, tumblr, Facebook, Instagram and twitter.


End file.
